


Ideas for adoption

by STYDIArENDGAME



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adaptation, BAMF Stiles, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, ideas, supernatural Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STYDIArENDGAME/pseuds/STYDIArENDGAME
Summary: Ideas for adoption.If you would like to write one just comment which one so I can take it off or if you have ideas ill put them in to.Also on wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey. These are ideas that I have but don't know how to write.

1) stydia. Stiles gets hurt and turns up at Lydia's house. She helps him. He Turns supernatural? Upto you.

2) scott and stiles have a fight either physical or verbal up to you.

3) stiles gets kidnapped and the pack have to find him before it's to late.

4) teen wolf and the avengers or the agents of shield crossover with stiles having inhuman powers. Jackson and stiles friendship. Stydia. Stiles kicked out of the pack or sheriff sends stiles to live with family after the ghost riders.

5) lydia finds out she's pregnant after jackson leaves for london. She keeps it a secret but stiles finds her being sick and she had to tell him. He's there for her. Stydia.

6) teen wolf and agents of shield crossover. Stiles and skye/daisy meet. Inhuman stiles. Daisy helps him control his new ability/abilities. 


	2. Chapter 2

7) stiles has been trained to be a ninja by his mum. She taught him everything she could before she died and left a secret underground Base for him to train in. He only found out about the Base after Scott was bitten. Ninja assassins are sent to kill him. Stydia 


End file.
